Coming Out
by Kyle-Kenny-McCormick
Summary: This is how kyle reacts when Stan tells him his feelings for him. Oneshot Rated T for language.


"Hahahahahahahahaha!" That is so fucking funny, dude!"

"It's not! Why are you laughing at me?!"

"Because it's to goddamn funny that you waited this long to tell me. You can't expect me not to laugh!!"

"Well maybe I shouldn't have told you at all, not if I knew you were going to laugh like this!"

Kyle couldn't stop cracking up. Stan had just came out to him, and for some reason, the red haired boy found it absolutely hilarious. Not the reaction Stan was hoping for.

"Dude come on, it is kind of funny," he replied through laughter.

"Well maybe I shouldn't have told you, not if I knew you were going to laugh at me like this. I'm leaving." Stan stood up, ready to leave his best friend's house.

"Don't leave, I'm sorry," Kyle controlled his laughter for a short amount of time and tried to remain somewhat calm. "Come on, sorry." He put a smile on his face.

"You never even let me finish my sentence before. You cut me off with your annoying laughter, right after I told you I was gay!"

"I'm not gonna start laughing when you tell me the rest am I? You're not like gay for Cartman are you?"

"Hell no! And I really hope you don't laugh. It might be worse than me being gay for that stupid fatass."

"What can be worse than that?!" Kyle started up his laughter again.

"Fine! Then I won't tell you!"

"It was a joke!" Kyle said again, choking on his words. He tried to keep his giggling to a minimum.

"I didn't think this would be your response. I didn't know you'd react this way, so no, now I'm not going to tell you."

"Come on, please. I won't laugh anymore, I'm sorry."

"No! I'm not gonna ruin this." Stan stammered sitting down on Kyle's couch. There laughing and yelling filled the quiet house.

"Ruin this, what?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Ruin this friendship, Kyle!"

"Oh come on," He began, "Nothing could be _that _bad that it would ruin our friendship, we both know that!"

"You don't think so? I'm sure it could."

"Then what?" Kyle never believed that the duo would stop being friends. He thought that Stan would be one of those people who he stuck with for his whole life.

"You can guess for yourself."

"No just tell me," Kyle argues.

"Goddamnit! Just guess!" Stan persisted, becoming very upset with Kyle.

"You're gay for me?" The red haired boy started up his insane laughter again. He didn't mean it when he said that, it was only a joke. What Kyle hadn't realized was that Stan _was _gay for him.

Stan stared at his friend with a sad expression. A tear slowly rolled down the side of his cheek.

"I hate you so much, Kyle."

"What the fuck did I do?!"

"You fucking guessed right, and now you're laughing at me, I knew this would happen.

Kyle gave a guilty look. "I guessed right? You like me?" He stopped his laughing finally for the day.

Stan nodded shyly, wiping remaining tears from his eyes.

"Well why did you wait until we were 17 for you to tell me this?"

"Because I knew you would laugh, and I didn't want to not have a best friend for all those years. I waited until we had such a great life together, and I wouldn't regret telling you years ago."

"I would have still been your friend. You wouldn't have ruined our friendship. And the only reason I laughed was because I've never heard you say anything like that to me before," Kyle insisted.

"Now you have, so what do you have to say?"

Kyle paused and took a deep breath, "I'm gay too. Why do you think I've never had a girlfriend?"

"Stop shitting me. Really, if you want to make fun of me that bad, now's not the time."

"I wasn't making fun of you, that's really true."

"I don't believe you, some people just aren't the dating type."

"Well, I'd date you. Does that make me not the dating type?"

"God, Kyle! Stop it with the freaking gay remarks! I know you're not so shut the hell up!"

"Then I should probably prove it," Kyle leaned over, closed his eyes, and locked lips with Stan.

"Why'd you do that?!"

"I already told you, idiot."

Stan shook his head, "You've gone too far with this. Just let me leave now, please."

"Why don't you believe me?" 

"Cause you were freaking laughing at me two minutes ago! What gives me the reason to believe you?!"

"I just kissed you. You're really an idiot to go on and on that I'm the one who's lying."

"You swear that you're not lying?"

"I swear."

"Really?"

"Okay no! But come on let's face facts, you're hot Stan," Kyle said easily.

Stan slumped back in his seat. "Ugh..." He groaned, throwing his head into his hands.


End file.
